24fandomcom-20200223-history
Janis Gold
Janis Gold was an analyst at the FBI office in Washington, DC, during Day 7. Before Day 7 Janis assisted Special Agents Larry Moss, Renee Walker, and others in the investigation of a string of technology thefts carried out by an underground group. Day 7 Janis was called by Agent Walker, who told her that Jack Bauer was coming to the office to be briefed. Janis informed Walker that only a few minutes ago, the suspects in their investigation had just kidnapped Michael Latham, the lead designer of Homeland Security's CIP firewall. She asked her colleague Sean Hillinger to clear Bauer for entry, but Sean argued with her and tried to procrastinate. When Janis was informed by Renee Walker that there was a possible mole in the FBI, Janis investigated and it lead her to Sean Hillinger. As Janis was about to call security, Sean insisted her he was checking on his wife, Christina Hillinger, who was on a plane. He explained to Janis that he was worried about her due to the CIP Firewall situation. Janis shut out Chloe O'Brian from hacking into FBI systems who helped Jack Bauer and Tony Almeida escape. Janis accompanied Walker to the hospital, and was tasked with stalling the lawyers of Alan Tanner so Walker could torture him until he told her what Jack and David Emerson were planning to do. Afterwards, Raymond Howell from the Attorney General's office confronted Janis about stalling the lawyers. Larry Moss told him that he needed Janis on comm. At 2:00pm, Iké Dubaku initiated an attack on Boyd Chemical Plant located in Kidron, Ohio. Janis managed to intercept the security breach in the firewall and informed the plant manager, John Brunner. When he told her that he didn't have control of the plant, she instructed him to evacuate all workers out of the plant. Brunner went to the primary tank room and released gas into it to give more minutes to evacuate. At this time, Dubaku aborted the plan when he discovered he was about to be captured. Despite this, Brunner died of intoxication. Janis was upset by this and said she would inform his family of what he did. Janis realized that Sean had slept with his colleague, Erika. Janis went to Sean and warned him about what would happen. She told him that if Moss found out, he would be in a lot of trouble and might lose his job. When Chloe O'Brian arrived at the FBI office to shore up the CIP firewall, Janis didn't trust her and thought that Moss was using Chloe to replace her. When Janis tried to log in to the conference room server to track what Chloe was doing, her access was denied, raising her suspicions. Janis went to Sean and asked him for his digital beta key to the server so she could log in from there. When Sean refused, Janis threatened to tell Larry about his affair with Erika. Sean reluctantly gave him the key, and Janis gained access to the computer Chloe was using listening to her conversation with Jack and how he was following Dubaku. When someone walked in the server room, she retired the key, causing a temporary glitch in the system. As a result, the satellite surveillance Chloe had set up for Jack was disconnected. Chloe traced the breach to someone at the office, but couldn't pinpoint who. Janis then returned the key to Sean. When Sean walked into the bullpen after killing Erika, Janis asked her about what happened. He said there was a problem with the servers and quickly dismissed her on his way to the exit. During the inter-agency sweep, Janis started tracking Chloe's movements again and noticed that a name had been deleted from Dubaku's list. She went directly to Chloe, but she dismissed her because the name was deleted upon Jack's request. However, Janis still managed to track her phone calls as well and heard her talking with Jack about an unauthorized interrogation on the White House. She went to Larry with the information and he had Chloe arrested immediately. When Morris came looking for Chloe at 9:05pm, Janis informed him he had to wait for Larry Moss to arrive. When he did, he asked her to monitor Renee Walker's communications for the last 15 minutes. She intercepted two calls to Jack Bauer and an e-mail she sent. Although she tried to decrypt the e-mail, she was unable to do so, and had to ask Morris for help and Larry offered Chloe immunity in exchange. Shortly after 11:00pm, Larry arrived at the FBI Headquarters from Blaine Mayer's house and informed Janis of what had happened. He ordered her to bring up all the information she can about Starkwood. When she realized he planned to confront them, she warned him that their compound is practically a military base. Later, after Renee Walker is released, Janis told her about Jack arriving. When Janis found all the information about Starkwood, Larry told her to upload it to interagency servers so everyone would be on the same page. She then received Tony Almeida's call from Starkwood and helped Larry communicate with the President to process Greg Seaton's presidential pardon. Memorable quotes * Janis Gold: As a friend… *'Sean Hillinger': You're not my friend * Janis Gold: Sure... as someone as close to a friend as you are ever going to get, let me give you some advice. Most people don't like sarcasm. I, myself, have no problem with it, because I'm cheerful; I'm a cheerful person. * Sean Hillinger: ... You're a cheerful person? (Day 7 8:00am-9:00am) * Janis Gold: Ma'am, as I just stated, I'm with the FBI. Does that sound vaguely important to you? (Day 7 2:00pm-3:00pm) * Sean Hillinger: You're a little bitch, you know that? * Janis Gold: You're a little bitch. (Day 7 4:00pm-5:00pm) Appearances Day 7 Gold, Janis Gold, Janis Gold, Janis Gold, Janis